Her Past
by Tyler Arianna
Summary: My version of what happened when James spotted Alice for the first time, and the events after. Because, nothing is ever just black and white
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, alright. This is my first story on here, and my first EVER twilight fan fiction. So, be honest & REVIEW :**

She kept walking down the deserted street, just letting herself get carried away in her thoughts

Alice kept walking down the deserted street, just getting carried away in her thoughts. It was a hot afternoon. The sun was shinning directly down on her, which wasn't that unusual, seeing as how it was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon, in Mississippi. It had to be at least 85°, cloudless, and way too hot for her to be walking around in her oversized peasant shirt and skirt that went down to her ankles. She could feel the sweat trickling down her back, but she didn't care. She never cared about something as silly as _weather. _None of that mattered. All she could do was relive the scene, over and over in her head. How could she have 'seen' anything? Nobody else could, it's not normal! She'd talked to her sister, Cynthia about it, but all she told her was to keep her "freaky sights" to herself.

A frightened shriek coming from around the corner Alice was about to turn, interrupted her thoughts.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Not sure if she just turn around and walk back towards-. She stopped her herself. There was no way she would go back _there_.

Everything that she had before, had taken away from her, when she was sent to that Looney Bin.

"Please," she heard a small voice say. "Why would you do this to me? Stop!"

Alice pressed herself up against the wall of a building, silently, not believing her ears. This was the _exact_ scene she had 'seen' not even half an hour earlier. If her memory served her right, the guy was about to say something strange right no-

"Stop? Why would I listen to you, pathetic human! You're lucky I even deemed you worthy to be in my presence. Now, shut your insignificant mouth so I can do this."

Alice gasped. She couldn't believe someone was talking to this poor girl this way. Whoever it was, they obviously thought themselves superior to everybody else. She slowly lowered herself until she was sitting on the floor and put her head up against the wall. _If _this was the same guy that she had 'seen', he would have dirty blonde hair, well defined muscles, and piercing eyes. He'd look inhumanly beautiful, but also, dark and evil. _Definitely _evil.

Slowly Alice peaked around the corner, but all she could see was the body. The young woman, whose voice she had heard earlier, was strewn across the cobblestones; her arms and legs at awkward angles. Her eyes wide open in fear, but unseeing. She didn't see any sign of the horrid man who did this, so she decided to get up and, at least, close the poor girl's eyes.

Alice pushed herself up, using the wall, and made her way over to the corpse. When she got to the body, she realized that this girl had to be younger than her, and she was only 19. She shook her head, and closed her eyes. 'I have to go and tell the police.' Alice thought to herself. She quickly closed the girl's eyes and spun around to go straight to the police office.

As soon as she turned around, her blood ran cold. There, standing only a few feet away from her was the cruel man who did that to the poor girl. Alice's eyes widened in fear as he slowly made his way toward her.

"Hmm, you smell so good, like fresh sugar cane. It's a shame I just ate." He said, still walking toward her. With every step he took forward Alice took one away, making sure to avoid the body.

"_What_ are you? What did you do to that girl? "Alice said, her voice sounding a lot stronger than she felt.

All of a sudden he was right behind her; His breath hot on her ear, and smelling of blood. He grabbed her around the shoulders, still behind her, and said:

"You'll find out soon enough, love. Soon enough."

**A/N: Tell me what you thought. I'll post the next chapter soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously:**_

_He grabbed her around the shoulders, still behind her, and said:_

_"You'll find out soon enough, love. Soon enough."_

With that final sentence, the beautiful and dangerous man was gone. Alice stood very still. She did not know what to believe. That horrible _thing _had just said that she would find out what happened to this innocent girl. Did that mean that she was going to have to go through whatever this girl had gone through? Alice shook her head, trying to get the thoughts out of her head. They were not helping anything right now. Alice turned around slowly; she sighed.

"What am I going to do now?" She muttered to herself. Looking around she once again saw the broken corpse. She bent over the girl's body and saw a gold chain hanging from her neck. Alice reached out and saw that it was the girl's name, Claudette. As she looked at Claudette's closed eyes, silent tears ran down her face for the loss. She had been so young and now her life is over.

Breathing shakily, Alice decided to go and inform the police about Claudette's body in the alley. She started walking and was down the road from the station, when she stopped suddenly.

'I have no idea what to tell them.' Alice thought. And there was no way she could just walk right up to the police and tell them exactly where a dead body was without them asking questions about it. Looking around, Alice noticed there was a corner shop right across from the police station. She scurried her way inside. She took out some of the money that she had in her skirt pocket and paid for some paper and an ink pen. She had decided to leave an anonymous note to the police, that way the body could be found and she wouldn't have to worry about the questions.

Disguising her writing was probably going to be the hardest thing, so she decided to just keep it simple and write with her other hand. She wrote:

Dear Police,

I have discovered the body of a young woman in the alley that goes behind the barber shop on Jefferson Street. I believe she is wearing a necklace that identifies her as Claudette. I also want you to know that I am in no way involved in this murder. I just didn't want to be questioned. I hope that you find the victim's family.

-A.

Alice read the letter once to herself, even though it was barely legible, and folded it into an arrow. She gathered the things that she bought into the shop and decided to just go and put the note under the police door now.

She stepped outside and the heat hit her like a wall. "Ugh!" Alice said, as she tried to pull herself together. This had not been a good day so far, and every time she closed her eyes, even for the briefest of moments, she saw that horribly, perfect face. Alice looked around to make sure there was no one coming toward her down the street. She walked slowly up the steps to the police station and very swiftly slid the note under the door. Then, she jumped down the steps and sprinted down the first side street she came to. She didn't stop; she was trying to run away from everything that had happened in the last few days. When she stopped running to catch her breath, she realized that her feet had taken her to the exact place she really did not want to be, back at the front gate of the mental asylum.


End file.
